1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to deep fryers, and more particularly, to deep fryers that are used in conjunction with a cooking oil reclamation system and process.
2. Related Art
A typical deep fryer includes a fryer vat containing a heating bath of cooking oil. The fryer is typically adapted to receive baskets of food products such that the food products will be immersed within and cooked by the heated cooking oil.
To extend the useful life of the cooking oil, it is a common practice to filter the particulate food matter from the cooking oil from time to time to minimize the carbonization of such food matter within the cooking oil with a filter system in the deep fryer.
When reuse of cooking oil is no longer possible or desired, the oil must be drained from the fryer so that it can be safely discarded. This can be a messy and difficult process. Accordingly, many users rely on an oil reclamation service and/or system to hold the discarded oil to be reclaimed. Typical oil reclamation systems permit connection to a fryer from only one location with respect to the fryer, i.e. from the front or back. Accordingly, the filter system or other outlet may have to be disconnected and the oil reclamation system connected when each is used making oil reclamation, connecting to a other outlet and filtering more difficult. Improvements in the fryer and methods for easily draining used cooking oil from the fryer using a other outlet and filtering the oil are sought.